


Little Red Riding Hood

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliA wolf?





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. I would never take the blame for Eve. Don't sue. I don' t own the story Little Red Riding Hood. It's short and sweet.

Cyrene was cleaning the inn when she got a message about her mother being sick in the next village. So she packed up a picnic basket full off baked goods and herbs and told her daughter Xena to take them to her grandmother. Now Xena was known by some of the villagers as Little Red Riding Hood because she always wore a scarlet red cloak. Cyrene told Xena not to talk to strangers and get to her grandmother's as soon as possible. Xena nodded and left.

On the way Xena met the big bad hunky God of War he told her to pick some flowers for her Grandmother. Xena asked him if he had been eating the same nutbread as Gabrielle.

When she got there she found Ares in a dress. "Drop the act Ares, what you do with my Grandma? Oh and get out of the dress, people are going to start thinking you are Hercules."

Ares pouted, he zapped himself back into the trademark black leather. "Forget the old woman, join me."

"Yeah okay, I got nothing better to do."

For once Ares was shocked, he didn't think it would be that easy. "The old woman's under the bed, lets go clubing in Corinth."

"Bye Grandma, have fun under the bed. Move your God of War butt, it's getting late."

So Xena and Ares went clubbing, Xena's Grandma stayed under the bed for the next week and a half until she realized she wasn't actually tied up and Xena and Ares lived happily ever after.

 

The End


End file.
